This Modern Love
by Lisa09
Summary: Summer has arrived again in Orange County but this year Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa are spending it together. Will they be able to last? SS some RM
1. Chapter 1

Her phone rang and she rolled over to see the number of who would be calling at…11 o'clock, crap she thought, I have to get ready….FAST.

As the annoying new ring tone Seth had put on her phone played in the background, she ran around her room trying to get her stuff together. The song reminded her of Seth, it was probably him phoning, surprising whoever was on the line wasn't giving up and the phone kept ringing.  
"Hello"  
"Hey Sum", disappointed to not hear his voice but to hear Coop on the line,  
"Hey Coop, whatsup?"  
"Um well I was wondering if you were ready I could come pick you up then we could quickly go to South Coast Plaza and pick something up for Ryan"  
"Oh ya sure, just give me a few I kinda slept in" Marissa laughed,  
"don't worry ill be there in like 20"  
"k, see ya then." Summer hung up her phone content on getting herself together in 20 minutes.

Right when she was about to run into the shower her phone went off again, she looked at the caller id and couldn't help but pick it up. "hey I'm really in a rush, I slept in and Coops gonna be here soon"  
"Well hello to you too my love" Seth joked,  
"Cohen save it, I'll see you in like an hour" Summer said looking through her dresser to find her bathing suit.  
"An hour, that's sooo long, I cant wait an hour to see you". She couldn't help but smile, he had this charm about him that she just loved. "I really have to go, ill see you soon okay, love you" she said meaning those last two words.  
"Love you too, bye" he said hanging up his phone and falling back onto his bed, every time she said she loved him it always got him, he still couldn't believe that through everything that had happened in the past two years they'd managed to finally keep it together.

_An hour later_

Seth came down the stairs to find Ryan sitting in the kitchen talking to Sandy.  
"Hello father and if it isn't the birthday boy" he said with a goofy smile plastered on his face. Sandy couldn't help but laugh,  
"so what do you boys have planned for this unbelievably gorgeous day",  
"were gonna head down to the beach with the girls maybe grab a bite to eat", Ryan said just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Kirsten said, "hello girls" she said with a smile, the girls were always around, sometimes she thought she saw them more then her sons.  
"Hey Mrs. Cohen" they both said in unison, laughing.  
"Guys the girls are here and they look like they have presents", right then Ryan and Seth entered the room  
"presents for me? You shouldn't have" Seth said,  
"your such a goof Cohen" Summer said as he placed a simple kiss on her lips,  
"and that's why you love me". Kirsten couldn't help but smile, she was happy that both her sons were happy and had two sweet girls.

Ryan and Marissa had made their way out to the pool house.  
"Hey I forgot my ipod upstairs wanna come with" Seth asked giving her a wink. Summer laughed considering they had all day and Ryan and Marissa probably wanted some alone time, so she followed him up to his room.

She closed the door turning around to find Seth's lips already on hers,  
"well hello to you too" she said pulling away out of breath.  
"Sorry I couldn't help it plus you look really good" he said tracing his fingers along her arm. She closed the distance between them and kissed him, she loved spending time alone with Seth.

A knock on the door separated them, both kinda flushed in the face. Marissa walked in, "you guys ready to head out",  
"yah lets go" Summer said grabbing Seth's hand.

They had been at the beach for about 2 hours and Seth was starting to complain about the heat. Marissa and Ryan went for a swim leaving Seth and Summer alone.

Seth rolled over onto Summer and looked down at her. "oww get off your squishing me" she couldn't help but laugh. He kissed her and got off lending his hand out to her.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Come on I'm dieing its so hot, lets go take a dip" he said trying to be persuasive.  
"Fine but if u wet me your dead" he laughed  
"okay okay, I remember the last time".

He thought back to a few weeks ago when they had come down to the beach and they all wanted to go swimming but Summer refused to get her hair wet. So Seth picked her up and threw her over his shoulder running into the water with her. Ryan and Marissa were in hysterics as Seth was getting beat up by his girlfriend.

"I think I still have a bruise for that" he said looking down at his arm. She laughed grabbing his hand to pull her up, he put his arm around her waist as they walked down to the water.

"Come on in guys, its so warm" Ryan called as Marissa was splashing him.  
"Your gonna get it" he said as he grabbed her and dunked her under, both laughing.  
"Come on Sum" Marissa said.  
Seth grabbed her hand and kinda pulled her closer to the water, as it ran over their feet, "but its cold" she complained.

She went in anyway, Marissa was on Ryan's shoulders and Summer was on Seth's. They were play fighting and Summer and Marissa were trying to knock each other over, of course the team of Ryan and Marissa won but not without a good fight.

"Hey you wanna head back up" Marissa asked Ryan,  
"yah sure". They walked hand in hand up to blankets,  
"so are you having a good birthday so far" Marissa asked,  
"well I have to say you and me make a good team, and us winning made my day" he leaned in for a kiss,  
"and yes this is a really great birthday" he said in between kisses.

Seth and Summer watched from the water, "there just so cute, I'm so glad everything worked out with them…and us" she said slightly blushing.  
"Me too Sum, its like the old days but better" he said swimming over to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

After the beach they headed down to the Crab Shack for a bite to eat. They came back to the Cohen's and Ryan opened up his presents. Kirsten and Sandy had bought a cake so they all sat around the table talking about their day.

"We could have won, if only Cohen wasn't so feeble",  
"Hey! Who are you calling feeble, you were the one who couldn't even push Marissa."  
Sandy and Kirsten just looked at each other and laughed. It was the ritual for Seth and Summer to bicker, it was their nightly entertainment.

* * *

A few weeks passed and the fabulous four were getting along like no other. This summer was probably the best they'd all ever had.

A ring of the doorbell awoke Sandy from his coffee coma. He headed to the front door,  
"Hello Summer",  
"Hey Mr. Cohen, is Seth around"  
"yah he's just up in his room"  
"thanks" she smiled, excited to see her boyfriend.

_knocks_ "Cohen?" she said expecting an answer, which she didn't receive. That's weird she thought, so she let herself in.  
"Cohen?" she asked again, only to find him asleep on his bed. She smiled to herself, he looked so cute with his hair all messy.

She walked over to his bed and laid down beside him. She brushed a piece of hair off his face, mesmerized by his features, she really loved everything about him.

He stirred a little and opened up his eyes to find the girl he'd just been dreaming about.  
"Summer?" he said as he rubbed his eyes. She didn't say anything she just looked into his deep brown eyes and kissed him.  
"Well this is a nice way to get up" he said as she curled up beside him and he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Yah I could get used to this" she said, as a smile escaped his lips she couldn't help but laugh.

They laid there for a while until Summer spoke up, "there's a party tonight down at Daniel's beach house, he called me last night." Seth looked at her skeptically,  
"Daniel called you?"  
"Cohen don't, why are you giving me that look, I think it could be fun, we'll get Marissa and Ryan to come too" she said.  
"I guess if you really want to", he said a little less enthusiastic as she expected.  
"Well if you don't want to we won't I just thought that…" he cut her off, "no its fine if that's what you wanna do, lets go."

He got up from his bed, "where are you going?" she asked a little disappointed that he didn't want to just lay there with her like they usually did.  
"I'm hungry, you coming?" he said extending his hand to her, "yah" she said accepting his hand, he was acting kind of funny.

They walked downstairs to find Marissa and Ryan sitting in the kitchen eating cereal. "Hey Coop", Summer said walking over to her best friend and giving her a hug.  
"So there's this party tonight that Daniel invited Summer too", Seth said with a little flinch of anger in his voice.

Marissa looked and Summer and she kind of just brushed it off, he was probably just a little jealous. If some girl called Seth and invited him to a party, she'd be a little jealous too.  
"Yah, so Cohen and I are going to go, you guys in?"  
Ryan looked at Marissa, "interested?" he said.  
"Yah why not, we haven't been to one in a while, could be fun" Marissa said looking at Summer who nodded.  
"Well then why don't we all meet at my house at 9?" Summer said.  
It was agreed upon and Summer and Marissa headed out in search of a really cute outfit to wear for tonight's party.

_At the mall_  
"So Seth was a little weird about the Daniel thing" Marissa commented as she was browsing through skirts.  
"Yah I think he was a little jealous, I don't know, he knew I used to like him like 100 years ago",  
"How about this" Summer said as she showed Marissa the top she just picked up.  
"So cute, you should get it, and I totally forgot you liked Daniel… but I mean that was like so long ago."  
"Yah I know, whatever." Summer didn't know why Seth was acting funny, she just wanted to forget about it.

_Later that Night_  
The music was really loud as they walked into the party. Marissa and Ryan went off in one direction and Seth and Summer in another.

"Hey you want to go get a drink or something?" she asked Seth.  
"Yah" he said pulling her to the bar.  
"So you were acting kinda funny today, what's going on?" Summer said really wanting to know what was going on, as she spotted Daniel coming towards her from the corner of her eye. Perfect timing she thought, as a drunken Daniel stumbled over to her.

"Suuuuuuummmmmer"  
"hey" she said looking at Seth who looked clearly annoyed.  
"What's up babe? Looking good" he slurred dangling his arm around her neck, she rolled her eyes, "thanks"  
"so who's this?" he said pointing to Seth, Summer untangled herself from him and grabbed Seth's hand.  
"This is my boyfriend Seth", she looked at Seth again, to still see the anger in his eyes and he was still starring at Daniel.  
"Your boyfriend, Summer but what about me?" Seth was clearly pissed off by this point,  
"I'm gonna go" Seth said, walking away from Summer.  
"Wait, Seth!" she called, but he was already too far ahead, and the music was so loud, he would never be able to hear her.

"That guys a clown Summer, why are you with him?" Daniel asked taking another sip of his drink.  
"Ugh, you don't even know him, and can you please get your hands off me" she yelled, a few people looked at her.

She pushed her way through the crowd of drunken teenagers in search of finding Seth.


	2. Chapter 2

"Guys have you seen Seth anywhere?" she asked Ryan and Marissa who were standing out on the back porch,  
"no we haven't Sum… is everything okay?" Marissa didn't even have time to ask before Summer ran down Daniel's back steps and onto the beach.

They watched, both pretty confused. Ryan wrapped his arms around Marissa, "I'm sure he's fine," he said to Marissa who still had a worried look on her face.

She run down the beach, he couldn't have gotten that far she thought. After walking for what seemed forever, she figured he wasn't there. So she knew where he mostly likely went. She headed back to the party, looking for Ryan and Marissa, when she finally spotted them, "hey I have to go find Cohen, I'm taking my car, ill call you later… and if you see him tell him I'm looking for him."  
"Okay I will, bye Sum."

She picked up her phone and dialed his number, it was phone off, go figure. So she headed to the Cohen residence figuring it would be her best guess at where he was.

She knocked on the door, "Hey Summer" Kirsten answered,  
"looking for Seth?"  
"Yah, is he here?"  
"Yah he came home about an hour ago, walked upstairs and didn't say a word, is everything okay?"  
"I hope so" she said, Kirsten gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I know my son, he usually just needs a little while to cool off."

And with that Summer headed up the stairs hoping everything was fine. She knocked on his door,  
"Mom I'm sleeping" She opened the door and walked in, he had his head under his quilt.  
"Doesn't sleeping mean anything these…" he was surprised to see her,  
"Summer?" he said still looking a little angry.

She walked over to his bed beginning to ramble,  
"Look Cohen, I don't know why you just left, I know that a while ago me and Daniel had something but it meant nothing and it was a long time ago."

She said trying to make it clear that he was the only one for her. "Its not…" he tried to say something but was silenced when she sat on his bed and put her hand over his mouth.

Looking him straight in the eyes, "Seth, you know that I would never do anything to ruin this" she said, pointing to him and then back at herself.  
"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I care about you way too much to let some jerk ruin that. I was really worried when you left, I didn't know what you were thinking."

He looked at her she looked so sincere. "I didn't know what to think and I was just frustrated."  
"I'm sorry, but I swear nothing happened, he was just saying those things to make you jealous."

They sat there in silence, he was processing everything coming to the conclusion that he was being melodramatic, he looked at her, she looked pretty upset.

He lifted up her head. "I'm sorry too, I overreacted, I just can't stand that guy." He said with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

Daniel was always a jerk to Seth back in the days when Ryan hadn't been around. Every time Seth saw him he had all this rage inside of him and when he saw him hitting on Summer he just couldn't take it.

"I'm sorry I just left, I was mad, I was contemplating kicking him ass but… I think we know how that would have gone." He said with a slight smile on his face, she laughed.

"So are we okay?" she said intertwining her fingers with his, "yah" he said as he pulled her towards him and kissed her forehead. They cuddled up together with his arms wrapped around her, and she nestled her head into his chest, this was the place she felt most safe.


	3. Chapter 3

She opened her eyes to find a familiar someone beside her. Seth had his arm draped over her waist and was starting to stir.

She looked at him in awe, everything little feature was so perfect. He slowed began to open his eyes.

"Do you enjoy watching me sleep?" he said as a smile crept across his face. She placed a simple kiss on his lips.  
"Not as much as I enjoy waking up beside you"  
"Look at this… Summer Roberts with the lines."  
"Well I learn from the best" they both looked at each other and laughed.

"What time is it?" Summer said her face changing, looking concerned.  
"Like 10ish, why?" he rolled over pulling Summer with him. She laid her head on his chest.  
"my dad's coming home today, I have to get going" and with that she got out of bed and headed home.

* * *

"Cohen my feet hurt" Summer complained, the four had gone down to the pier to grab some ice cream that day, the heat was getting unbearable. Kirsten had planned to throw a party at the Cohen residence that night, something to do with her company.

"Then why did you wear those shoes?" Seth said a little annoyed.  
"Summer do you always have something to complain about?" Ryan said with a bit of a laugh.  
"Shut up chino" she said looking back at Seth giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine jump on" he bent over and she jumped on his back. Marissa and Ryan just looked at each other and laughed.  
"He is sooo whipped" Marissa said taking Ryan's hand as they headed back to her house.

They were a block away from Marissa's house and Seth was out of breath.

"Summer can you please walk for like one minute" he said looking as if he was in pain. She smirked to herself, he was pretty feeble but she felt back for making him carry her all the way.

"Fine, but your paying for a new pedicure" she said with a sly grin on her face. She wrapped her arm around his waist and they walked up to the house.

"I'm home" Marissa called to an empty house.  
"I guess no one's here, I'm going to get my bathing suit, Ryan wanna come?"  
"Sure"

Seth and Summer walked outside to the backyard and sat down with their feet dangling in the pool.

"Wanna go in?" Seth asked splashing Summer's leg.  
"I guess so" and with that they got up,  
"okay jump on 3… 1, 2, 3"  
"waaaaaaaaait" Summer yelled  
"Come one Sum, or I'm taking you in with me… 1……..2……….3!"  
She didn't jump so he wrapped his arms around her and threw her in with him.

"COHEN!" she yelled as they both resurfaced, he just laughed. Ryan and Marissa joined them and they spent the afternoon together.

"What time should we be over?" Marissa asked.  
"I think Kirsten said about 7" Ryan answered.  
They said their goodbyes and began to get ready for the night ahead of them.

* * *

**Really sorry for the long update/short chapter. This summers been a bit crazy and time is limited. I'll try to write some more before I leave for my trip. Anyway thanks for reading and I know the beginning of this story is kind of slow but it'll get better... its a promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

The party was getting pretty crowed and it was actually quite lively considering the majority of people were over the age of 40.

Ryan and Marissa had made their way down to the beach and left Seth and Summer at the Cohen residence getting their hands on a few too many drinks.

"Seth?" spinning around to find his mother with her arms crossed.

"Yah mom?"

"How much have you too drank?" she said starring at the various glasses infront of the two awfully "giggly" teens.  
"Oh there not all ours" Seth said.  
"Your such a bad liar" Summer said.  
"Okay well just make sure neither of you are driving tonight, Summer you can stay the night and tell Marissa she's welcome to as well."

"Thanks Mrs. C" and with that Kirsten turned and headed back into the party taking one last look at her son, she couldn't help but laugh. To be young again she thought.

The party had started to clear and Ryan and Marissa had headed back for the pool house.

Ryan opened the door to find Seth and Summer sprawled across his bed. "Um guys?" Marissa asked completely confused.

"Coop" Summer said a little louder then intended and attempted to get up. In a poor attempt she lost her balance and fell back onto the bed hitting Seth.

"Owwwww" he cried, "I'm sorry" she said crawling up to him and giving him a kiss.

"What did you guys drink?" Ryan asked. They both looked at each other and laughed, recalling the various empty glasses of god knows what that surrounded earlier.

* * *

The next morning Seth opened his eyes, his head spinning. He felt a familiar someone curled up to him with her head resting on his chest. He smiled trying not to wake her.

The door swung open "good morning" Ryan said with a sly grin on his face.  
"Here we brought you a few gifts" Marissa said throwing over a bottle of Advil and a couple bottles of water. "Thanks"

Summer began to stir, "owwww" was the first thing that came out of her mouth. "Your head?" Seth asked. She looked up to see Seth smiling, she just laughed... they had quite the night.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of weeks passed and this summer was definitely looking like the best any of the four had ever had before. Yet nothing can be perfect for too long.

Seth stirred in his bed, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. Terrible images poured through his head, an awful crash. He couldn't make out the face but he knew he had to get there soon and help. He tried to run but his feet wouldn't move, he tried to scream but his words were mute, he was helpless and the familiar voice was calling for him but he couldn't do a thing.

"Ahhhhhh" he opened his eyes, 2:06 am, it was just dream. He walked downstairs to get a drink grabbing his phone of the way down.

1 new message, he pressed the send button, "Hey Cohen, I guess you went to sleep, call me when you get up, love you, night!"

Summer always called him before she went to bed, but tonight Seth had fallen asleep early. He walked back upstairs a bit shaken up from the dream.

A couple of days past and thoughts of the dream had vanished from Seth's mind. It was a dull Monday, Ryan and Marissa had gone out to celebrate their anniversary. Summer had dragged Seth to the mall with her and by 6 Seth was sick of it and called it quits.

Seth sat at home watching that night with Sandy and Kirsten, when it dawned on him that he was sitting at home with his parents, he got up and dialed Summer's number.

"Hey" Summer answered.

"I'm bored, come over please" Seth begged.

"Cohen I'm so tired I really don't feel like driving why don't you come over?"

"Ryan took the car"

"Oh yah, Marissa and him went for dinner"

"Yah, so can you please come, p-p-p-p-lease, went to the mall with you all day" he said putting on his best puppy dog face which she totally knew he was doing and could hardly resist.

"Fine I'll be there in 10"

"Bye" Seth said proud of his accomplishment.

The doorbell rang and Seth led Summer upstairs. They layed on his bed with Death Cab softly playing in the background. Seth hummed along to the tune, with Summer's head resting on his chest.

_If heaven and hell decide _

_That they both are satisfied _

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs _

_If there's no one beside you _

_When your soul embarks _

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

They both dozed off with Seth's arms wrapped around Summer. He shifted and she woke up. "Crap its almost 2" she said.

"Huh, what?" Seth said still half asleep.

"I have to go Cohen, I told my dad I was only going to stay for an hour or so."

She got up but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to kiss her, "goodnight Sum"

"Night" she said leaning down and kissing him back then was off.

She was completely exhausted but couldn't stay at Seth's cuz she had already told her dad she was coming home that night.

Seth had fallen back asleep and began to see the images again of a car wreck, this time he was standing beside the car. A silver BMW, just like Summer's but no one was inside the car.

Summer had pulled out of the Cohen driveway and was driving down Sunset Drive. She was trying to switch the radio on and took a glance at the clock 2:06.

She lifted her head and saw a black car whip around the corner coming straight towards her. Her hands began to sweat. The head lights kept coming closer and closer and everything seemed to stop. She started to scream. She tried to swerve but the car came so fast. All she heard was a huge bang and the feeling of her body being thrown forward... everything went dark.


End file.
